


汉尼拔的托马斯小火车

by Eilyw



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilyw/pseuds/Eilyw
Summary: 唐纳德，言哥，T哥，萧萧，朝哥五个人的联文





	汉尼拔的托马斯小火车

**Author's Note:**

> 和其他四个太太一起写的车，太太们超棒!吹爆!

——

#拔杯

#汉尼拔的托马斯小火车

#一起开的车

#唐哥，朝哥，言哥，T哥，萧哥

——

他感觉很热，汗液从每一个毛孔溢出。他就那样躺在灰色床单中，就像一只待宰羔羊。

他感觉忽然有一双冰凉的手抚摸他的皮肤，给他来片刻清凉，他不知道这双手属于谁，只知道他需要慰藉。

右肩的伤口还在阵痛，在身上游走的那双手像是缓解了身上的疼痛一样，让威尔微微睁开因痛苦而紧闭的双眼。

他想知道这双手是属于谁的，但是全身沸热的感觉让他痛苦不堪，他只能看见男人棕色的眼睛注视着自己——让自己像一只猎物一样被狠狠锁定。男孩再一次闭上了眼睛，发出了喘息。

熟悉的眼神。

威尔的脑中一片混乱。一颗来自艺术馆楼顶的子弹射进他的右肩，顿时他的视线被红色夺去，旁边有个人抱住他防止他摔到地上。 那时他正和……和谁一起？麻醉带来的副作用让他的大脑变得迟缓，鼻尖还萦绕着血液和消毒药水的味道，还有一种男士香水的味道。

香水……这个香水……

威尔想起来他当时和谁在一起了——汉尼拔。那么身后抱着他的人应该也是汉尼拔。

威尔猛的睁开眼，挣扎着想离开汉尼拔的怀抱，却扯到身上的伤口，又摔回汉尼拔的身上。

Will痛苦的喊出声，他试图再一次挣扎，但男人却把他牢牢的搂住了在自己的怀里，让自己动弹不得。 男孩不知道Hannibal想从自己身上得到什么，他只能按部就班，跟着男人的脚步走。 Hannibal轻轻的摸上了他的伤口表面，烫热的感觉再一次蔓延自己全身，他紧紧的咬住下唇，不愿意让这个猎人从自己身上获取任何快感。 “Hannibal..”等男人住手了之后，他松了口气咬牙切齿的呼唤对方的名字。 “不要乱动，Will，扯到伤口的滋味你已经体验过了，你不会想再体验一次”汉尼拔轻轻揭开纱布，“有些流血了，我再给你包扎一下”汉尼拔凑在威尔耳边，温热的呼吸喷洒在威尔颈间，他扭头拿纱布和药的时候，嘴唇似有似无的在威尔的耳垂上蹭了一下

威尔不适应的偏开头，眯着眼看床单上的花纹。

“我想这样就好了”汉尼拔重新在伤口盖上纱布，包扎好，“我会每天给你换药的，要不了多久，你的枪伤就会好了”。

威尔应了一声。他现在满脑子都是刚才汉尼拔的嘴唇擦过他耳垂的触感，喉间莫名有些干涩。 Will舔了舔嘴唇，咽了口唾液，朝男人点点头。男孩勉强的直视着男人的载满担心的眼睛，眨了眨眼。 “无论如何...谢谢你。”男孩的喘息缓和了些，刚刚视觉消失和触感放大的感觉让他深有感触。 Will握上了男人的手臂，但全身的力气突然随之离去，他彻底依在了男人的身上，头枕着他的肩膀。 男人的香水味闯进了他的鼻子围绕着他全身，Will也忍不住闻了一下。 “你的伤口包扎过了吗？”

“包扎过了”汉尼拔听见威尔闻自己身上的味道发出的声音，语气里忍不住带上笑意。

“哦……那……那好，呃……”威尔窘迫的揪着汉尼拔的袖口，一时间不知道该说些什么。他盯着汉尼拔的脖子，顺着微微凸起血管，看进汉尼拔的领口。汉尼拔的锁骨还挺好看的……

脑子里突然毫无征兆的冒出这句话，威尔顿时全身都僵住了。他连忙松开汉尼拔的袖子，“抱歉，你的袖子……我不是故意揪它的”“没关系，只是我稍微有些惊讶于你会这么做，Will.”Hannibal挑了挑眉，抹平了自己的袖子翻出来的折痕。 “我希望你好好休息，我们明天就启程去其他地方。对于我们来说，这里不是很好隐蔽我们的地方。”男人从床上站起来摸了摸男孩的头发，感觉到了他稍微有些发抖，Hannibal叹了口气，继续坐下抱住了他。 “一切都已经过去了，在这之后都是属于我们的。”他轻声的安慰男孩。

威尔忍不住抬起没有受伤的那只手抱住汉尼拔的腰，抬起头亲在汉尼拔的下巴上。

威尔慢慢的用自己的嘴唇在汉尼拔的下巴新长出来的胡茬上磨蹭。他不知道自己为什么会做出这种事，也许是一时的头脑发热，也许是因为房间里的暖气调太高。

汉尼拔在威尔蹭上自己下巴的时候愣了一下，随后他迅速反应了过来，低头吻住了威尔。 Will睁大了眼睛接受了男人的吻，用手握住了男人的肩膀。突如其来的吻简直要让丝毫没有防备的他窒息，男孩沉浸在这个吻里，他开始闭上眼睛享受这一个过程。 等一吻结束后，男孩握住了摸在自己脸上的手，感受着男人的呼吸。“Your breath is so heavy...”Hannibal挑了挑眉，用手拂过自己的下巴。 “This is all because of you,Will.”

威尔产生了一种恍惚感，但肩上传来的痛感提醒着他这一切都不是梦。汉尼拔的的确确正环抱着他，他们还刚刚结束了一个十分令人难忘的吻。

噢……这些事不该这么发生……

威尔想着，耳边传来汉尼拔加重的呼吸声，汉尼拔动作轻柔的脱下威尔的衬衣。威尔湿漉漉的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的。

相比汉尼拔，威尔的皮肤更白一些，也更容易留下痕迹。

汉尼拔着迷的抚摸着威尔，略有些用力的掐着威尔的腰，在上面留下泛红的指印。

“..Hannibal...我们不该这样。”男孩摇了摇头，但又无力反抗对方，整个人都软榻在Hannibal身上，只剩下无力的喘息。 “Hannibal..”“Hush...”Hannibal笑着做了个安静的动作，手开始往男孩腹部往下的位置探去，他拉开了男孩的裤链，亲了亲对方的脸颊。 “Our time. ” 很想沉湎，然而…然而有什么东西不对。Hannibal的手非常不安分，而他身上的古典檀香轻细的尾调又一直在他鼻尖久未散去——

比催情药还好使，真的。这是依然似笑非笑表情拔叔的真实想法。Will的眼睛一直在不停地眨，睫毛被泪水——或者其他什么东西——粘成一绺绺的，样子像极了当时被他刺激到癫痫的状态。

再放松的鹿在吃草的时候心中仍会有盏警示灯提醒他身边可能出现的狼群，哪怕是在潜意识里。

Will突然做了一个推出的动作，虽然没触及Hannibal，但的确使他讶异地挑了下眉。

Hannibal只是想做他常做的事情，就像以前那么多次Will在他的屋子里癫痫发作时一样。

而Will正面对的难题是：如何保持他仅剩的理智。

而在那些无言以对的过去，Hannibal将虚无缥缈的存在握入掌中，微小的仅存热气在手掌中缓缓飘动，时时刻刻都有碎片从缝隙间溜走，而仅仅地温存被人握入手中，片刻后就化为碎末坠落地面。

烟雾与火光时长环绕身边，向前行走的步伐从未停下过，那些不符实际的、身外之物的，从未有什么阻碍过他的脚步。 直到某一天，星星点点中有一丝残留的存在向着他的方向飞跃，直至停落在他的胸口，跨越时光的长河达到几乎不可能的地步，带着剧烈的热量，源源不断地从他的胸口传散。

那是唯独Will带给他的热量，不同与其它温度，Will带来了无与伦比的暖流，顺着指缝间涌动穿越皮质下层的肌肉，直至内心深处。

而他所最渴望的，便是彻彻底底的、从各个方面的拥有Will Graham。

他做到过，现在只是如此重复，让Will冲破那道屏障。

“Will，你无需克制自我。在这里，在有我在的地方，你将获得永恒的自由。”

Will一直需要有人推他一把，头也不回的撞破横在二人之间的界限。

下一刻，唇齿贴合。 汉尼拔温柔又带有强烈占有意味的吻着威尔，威尔发出的一切诱人的声音都被他堵在嘴里，只能用鼻子发出粗重的呼吸声，他的骨头像是被抽离一样，全身软的不像话，而这仅仅让汉尼拔用一个吻就做到了。

他的大脑嗡嗡作响，所有的想法都被剥离，只剩下面前抱着他的人。

“oh……Hannibal……”

汉尼拔离开了威尔的双唇，在威尔的脖子上轻吻着。威尔的皮肤很好，甚至能用光滑细腻来形容，汉尼拔稍一用力，在威尔的颈侧留下一个浅浅的印记。

此时的威尔就像是一个人形催情剂一样，不断挑逗着汉尼拔。因为汉尼拔的亲吻而发出轻喘声的威尔，因为汉尼拔的抚摸而微微颤抖的威尔……汉尼拔觉得心里被一种称为满足的情感给填满了。 在空隙之间，Hannibal感受着对方的呼吸，他用手摸上男孩的茱萸，引发了男孩一声呻吟。 他似乎没有做过这些，这种表现让Hannibal欣喜若狂——Will的大多数第一次都是属于他的，就像是男孩给他的赠礼一样，专属的。 想到这些，男人兴奋的更用力咬上了他的脖子，男孩仰起头，眼神恍惚。 就像冰火交缠那样，他们交缠在一起，凝成一体。 这个男孩本就是属于他，只不过现在Hannibal走到了自己精心培养的大树下收获胜利的果实，即使其中风雨交加，他也在所不辞。 “魅力无限。”他低声说道，另外一只手探上男孩的性器。

当他这么做时，Greham先生发出了小小的声音，且被他咬住嘴唇生生截断。这大概是他的剩余理智所能做的最后一件事了，妈的。他浑身难受几近赤裸，而且恼怒地发现Hannibal还是似笑非笑，衣冠楚楚，——如果忽略他手上拿的那玩意。

这房间太热了。

他现在双腿无意识地分开，人在Lecter医生的怀里，纤薄的肌肉绷紧，肌肤覆盖了一层潮红。就是在这种刺激下——幸好他如今并未癫痫发作——一些记忆片段闪回。

他双眼翻白地躺在Hannibal的天鹅绒被子上，全身泛红；

Hannibal轻缓而饶有趣味的手指；

他的衣服被一件件穿回去，Wendigo在他额头上落下轻轻一吻； 后庭被轻轻拨弄所带来的电流使他后腰一阵前送，从前的记忆给他的震惊和愤怒瞬间被重大的欲望冲击到无影无踪。

此时拔总恰到好处地把Will的炽热握在手中一捏。

茶杯：操我。

前端与后部的双重刺激顺着神经直达大脑，身体随着后庭中手指的律动不自觉的颤抖，臀部则高高抬起蹭弄Hannibal的手心，双目紧闭仿佛这样就能逃脱当前的状态，残忍的现实却步步紧逼Will脆弱的神经，灼热的性欲仿佛随时都能将理智烧断。 恍惚间耳畔传来一丝轻笑，下体的性器猛地被人圈紧，吃痛而忍不出从口中发出些许呻吟，颤抖着双腿单方面承受高昂的刺激。 柱身被人恶意地用指甲刮过引来身下人一阵打颤，快速撸动着Will的性器，感受着逐渐在手掌中胀大炽热的棍状物，指甲从顶端铃口反复划过，指头有些顺着马眼插入些许，却因Will那染上痛苦呻吟的行为制止了。 手掌再次老老实实环绕上柱身撸动，潜入后庭的手指仍然在小心翼翼地向内伸去，不断在肠道内摸索着，似乎在寻找着什么宝物一般，柱身的爱抚未曾停止，挤压着性器根部刺激身下人的性欲。 直到指腹经过某一区域时Will不受控制的颤抖起来，Hannibal便知道，他找到“宝物”了。 感官被无尽放大在脑海中显现，性器内仿佛有什么东西在反复涌动着，它像一股热流即将喷涌而出，在Hannibal的精心爱抚下最终绽放而出。 白色的浊液玷污了小腹，略微有些喷洒在昂贵的西装上，但谁又会去在意这些呢？ 高潮让威尔的脑子被瞬间清空，酥麻感遍布全身，右肩传来的疼痛感就像被稀释一样，只剩下轻微的刺痛，提醒着威尔他受了伤。

汉尼拔的手顺着他的腰窝向下，涂满润滑剂的手指在穴口徘徊着，随后伸进去进行扩张。

后穴感到异物的入侵，威尔睁开眼，想伸手去推汉尼拔，却被汉尼拔一把抓住手拉进怀里。汉尼拔小心的避开威尔的伤口，一手揽着他，空余的那只手开始解自己的的衬衣扣子。

汉尼拔单手解衬衣也挺好看的。

威尔眯着眼看汉尼拔脱衣服，迷迷糊糊的想着。不知道自己哪根筋搭错了，他又凑上去想和汉尼拔接吻。

汉尼拔乐于接受这么主动的威尔送上来的双唇，狠狠地吻了上去，手上的动作却越发轻柔了起来。

这是威尔的第一次，他不想给威尔留下不好的回忆。

这么想着，汉尼拔加入第二根手指，在威尔略微放松的后穴里缓慢的戳刺。柔软紧致的内壁包裹着自己的手指，汉尼拔强压下自己不断翻涌的欲望，嘴上越发用力。

等汉尼拔放开威尔被吻的有些红肿的唇瓣时，威尔用力的喘着气，眼前的汉尼拔越来越模糊。 汉尼拔被威尔湿漉漉的眼睛看着，下身胀痛的厉害。现在还不是时候。他告诫自己，加入了第三根手指。

汉尼拔强大的自制力在这个时候发挥了极大的作用，威尔的身体状况不允许他乱来，即使他没有受伤，这个时候的汉尼拔仍然需要好好的给威尔扩张。

“Will……”

汉尼拔忍耐的声音在耳边响起，威尔觉得他的声音听起来既遥远又接近。那声音仿佛是在自己脑中响起，传遍全身，引起一阵的战栗。后穴被温柔的照顾着，刚刚释放过的阴茎又有了兴奋起来的迹象。

哦，这不太妙，这种情形，有点奇怪……

汉尼拔的扩张结束了，他抽出手指，脱下自己的裤子，涨大的欲望抵在威尔的穴口，汉尼拔把手扣在威尔腰间，缓慢而又坚定的进入了威尔。 Will对于这突如其来的感觉感到十分的陌生，他瞪大眼睛看着男人，感受着男人在自己身后的动作。 Hannibal的东西实在太大，也让Will有些无所适从，他挣脱开男人的手搂住了他的肩膀，留下一条条痕迹。 穴里湿润和紧腻的感觉让Hannibal的欲望又扩大了几分，他低声安慰着Will，试图让他放松一些。 但是男孩的意识接近空白，他痛苦的仰着头发出呻吟，双手用力的捏住Hannibal背后的肉。 痛苦和快感交加的感觉让他的病症几乎要发作，男孩翻着白眼，神情飘忽。 “Relax..Relax，Will.”“Fuck...You..Hannihum!”Will咬牙切齿的咒骂对方“优雅”的动作，但不料Hannibal突然加快了速度，他痛苦的低头咬住对方的脖子，却被男人一手捂住了嘴巴。 “Language.”Will愤怒的咬上男人的手，口中因为快感流出来的唾液也浸湿了对方的手掌。 他几乎想操死自己那样，他害怕男人会在下一秒狠狠的操他直到自己的病症发作，也害怕男人狠狠的啃咬自己的身体给自己最大的满足和属于他的标记。 Hannibal从来都没有过忍耐，他原本是想慢慢来，这可是男孩的第一次。但自从男孩的表情和动作开始大幅度的放开的时候，他感觉自己欲望满身，欲罢不能——而自己的理智就像断了弦一样，从Will.Grham站出发一去不复返了。

从下体后部传来一阵无法忽略的胀痛，而这种疼痛仿佛勾弄着大脑内曾经沉睡依旧的记忆，就像从及其遥远的地方缓慢移动，向着不知名的彼方，用着最普通也最细微的方法一点点啃食着Will的神经。 仅仅挤入一个冠头就难以行动，好不容易打破城门攻城而入，却因各种各样的原因阻挡了脚步，城池的主人紧张不堪，剩余的士兵原地踏步。

“Will，放松。”

他听见Doctor在他耳畔低语，而Hannibal的声音就像之前的诊断中一样富有魔力，顺着那些话语慢慢地变得放松。

性器逐渐在甬道内驰骋，慢慢地身体由紧张变得放松，身体放松的那一霎那就像情绪涌动，渐渐被情绪掌握，共情者的身体开始随着身上人的缓慢抽插而扭动。

二人的交合处发出些许水声，不再沉压呻吟声，口腔中流露甜美的呻吟传入Hannibal的耳内，那些音律仿佛开关通告了信号。

腰部不断顶弄着身下人的身体，Will的双腿不自觉的盘上Hannibal的腰部，下体被填满的刺激充斥着神经，颤抖着的身体因情欲而配合对方的抽插律动自己的身体。

房间内充斥着肉体拍打的声音，喘息声交缠在一起，同时刺激着两个人。

汉尼拔把威尔受伤的那只手抬起来放在自己肩上，另一只手抓住他的腰，稍一用力就留下几个泛红的指印。他加快了抽送的速度，威尔的呻吟甚至带了些颤音。他的手抓着汉尼拔的肩，当汉尼拔狠狠地擦过他的前列腺的时候不由得把手指掐进汉尼拔的肩膀。

汉尼拔带来的的快感有些超出他所能承受的范围了。这与他和玛戈的那次性爱完全不同，被汉尼拔填满的感觉和想法挤进他仅剩的理智里，威尔不由得闭上了眼睛。

失去视觉之后的身体变得更加敏感，汉尼拔抚过他的身体，在他身上留下一个个吻痕，以及正在他后穴里抽插的汉尼拔的阴茎……这一切使威尔心里升起一股诡异的满足感。 汉尼拔的又一个挺身，顶得威尔仰起了头。幼鹿脆弱脖颈暴露在捕食者的面前，汉尼拔俯下身，舔了舔威尔脖子上白净的皮肤，然后用牙齿轻咬着那出被舔过的地方。

此时他才觉得自己拥有了威尔，精神和肉体的双重愉悦，一想到威尔的共情能力能体会到和他一样的感受，汉尼拔更加兴奋了起来。

这种快感交加的感觉简直要让Will仰天尖叫，他的伤口貌似撕开了些，鲜血染红了纱，而少量的鲜血流出滴在了他们的肉体上，Hannibal接近疯狂的去亲吻男孩的伤口，带着一丝诚恳。 “Make me crazy...Will.”男人低吼道，精神上的凌乱几乎让他失去了理智，他疯狂的拥抱着对方，接过男孩痛苦的呻吟之后，Hannibal握住了他抓在身上Will的手，把对方的手按在了床单上，而男孩紧抓着床单的手接近发白，Hannibal也只好喘着粗气低声安慰他，让他放松下来。 在男孩放松下来的那一刻，Hannibal毫不犹豫快速抽插着对方，嘴上的轻声细语和身下的疯狂律动截然不同的两种状态让男孩疯狂。他知道自己属于这个男人，只是Jack的错误和Alana他们的阻挡让自己和对方止步不前，现在他们正在救赎对方，正在接触融入对方——这是他们的愿望，也是他们的梦想。 这一只猫鼬是属于他的。Hannibal肯定的想到。 这只胡狼是他的。Will迷糊的反手握住Hannibal的手，脑子一片混乱的时候只剩下这一句话。 “Hannibal..”“I told you...The best belong to the patient man...”“That...person just said that I..”Will勉强低头咬住男人的肩膀，就像男人给予他的疼痛那样，他也要在对方的身上留下属于自己的印记。 Hannibal接受了对方的标记，舔了舔Will身上的鲜血之后，他满意的射在了男孩的体内。而Will感到身后的炽热灌入了他的身体里，他脑子一片空白，除此之外，他也只能感受到男人烙在自己脖子上细细的亲吻。 他们都知道，此时此刻，他们属于彼此。Will勉强撑自己疲劳的眼睛直视着男人载满温情的眼睛，他笑着看着对方，毫不犹豫的让自己沉迷在这一块土星的土地上，男人给他的感觉太过美妙，而现在，这些都是他的。 Will满足的放松了自己全身的力气耷拉在男人的身上，闭上眼睛沉沉的睡过去。


End file.
